My Name Is
by MiloLM
Summary: No sabía exactamente qué le había sucedido, pero entendía que no estaba bien. Había perdido a su hermano en una batalla, y recordaba el dolor que había sufrido justo antes de perder la consciencia y luego encontrarse en un oscuro lugar, donde una persona a la que nunca olvidaría le daría una segunda oportunidad. Pero lo malo de aquello, es que ya no recordaría su nombre.


No sabía exactamente qué le había sucedido, pero entendía que no estaba bien. Había perdido a su hermano en una batalla, y recordaba el dolor que había sufrido justo antes de perder la consciencia y luego encontrarse en un oscuro lugar, donde una persona a la que nunca olvidaría le daría una segunda oportunidad.

Pero lo malo de aquello, es que ya no recordaría su nombre.

* * *

—¡Chicos, Donnie fue herido! —Avisó rápidamente el más joven del equipo al notar cómo su hermano caía al suelo, adolorido. Corrió hasta él, esquivando varios disparos que iban en su dirección, y al llegar, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Salgamos de aquí.

—Cuidado, Mikey —informó pobre y sin fuerzas el chico mutante, empujando ligeramente al menor, así recibiendo el disparo que iba para el otro, y cayendo nuevamente al suelo ya semi inconsciente. El pecoso lo observó, espantado—. Sal… de… aquí.

—¡Ni hablar! —Declaró este, decidido. Volvió a sujetar al mayor y con la máxima rapidez posible se dirigió a la salida—. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Leo! ¡Donnie no está bien!

—¡Entendido, Mikey! ¡Retirada, Rafa! —avisó pronto el líder, lanzando una bomba de humo para finalmente salir del sangriento lugar.

 _ **. . .**_

—Ponlo ahí, rápido —pidió Leo, ayudando también a dejar a su hermano herido sobre la mesa de operaciones que le pertenecía a este mismo—. ¿Dónde lo hirieron?

—¡Ah! Fue en… —Iba a contestar Mikey, quien había presenciado horriblemente todo lo sucedido. Pero de pronto sintió mareos, y su lengua se entumeció. Su cuerpo se debilitó por completo, y eso lo notaron los mayores—. Fue… Chicos… no me siento muy bien…

Entonces escucharon un sonido singular haciendo eco. Gotas.

Miraron hacia abajo del menor, y había un charco de sangre. Este también observó, y luego de levantar la cabeza y sonreírles ligeramente con pena, terminó por caer al suelo de golpe, perdiendo la consciencia lentamente.

—¡Mikey!

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Parpadeó varias veces, enfocando la vista, pero por más que lo hiciera y que luego se tallara los ojos con las manos, no lograba ver nada más que oscuridad a su alrededor. Se puso de pie velozmente, observando casi con desesperación todo a su alrededor, buscando alguna cosa viva, algo que le enseñara que ese lugar no era sólo tinieblas.

Pero no había nada. Estaba completamente vacío.

Sintiendo un peso horrible, se encogió en su lugar, y abrazó sus piernas, tratando de calmarse. Mentalmente diciéndose, apoyándose, en que todo eso terminaría, que nada era real.

—Disculpa, ¿estás bien, chico? —preguntó una gentil voz, llamándole enseguida la atención.

Mikey levantó la cabeza, observando enfrente suyo a un chico rubio y de bonitos ojos azules claros, que parecía emanar una luz brillante a su alrededor. Confundido y curioso, se puso de pie y lo observó detenidamente poniendo un rostro infantil.

—¿Acaso eres un ángel? —inquirió con extrañeza el mutante. Ante eso, el otro rió suavemente.

—No, aunque me gustaría serlo. —Bromeó animadamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres? Y, ¿por qué no me temes?

—Bueno, ¿quién podría temerle a alguien cómo tú? Si eres bastante tierno —aclaró dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza y sonriéndole amigable. Mikey quedó con los ojos brillantes—. Oye, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

—Pues yo… —entonces imágenes horrorosas de la pelea que había tenido volvieron a su mente, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de arriba abajo, dejándolo totalmente paralizado y sin poder articular una sola palabra—. Y-yo… caí… desmayado… —mencionó en voz baja, y luego de todo eso, los recuerdos de sus hermanos vinieron. Su rostro cambió a uno de espanto—. ¡Mis hermanos! ¡Donnie! ¡Tengo que ir con ellos! ¡Donnie está herido! ¡Tengo que volver! —afirmó desesperado, y separándose del chico, busco rápidamente alguna cosa que lo sacara de ese desconocido lugar.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho se quedó viéndole con algo de tristeza, y luego de rascarse la nuca y suspirar un poco, se acercó al mutante y lo tomó del hombro, deteniéndolo.

—Lo siento, pero… una vez que llegas aquí… ya no hay forma de salir. —Informó triste y penosamente.

— _¿Qué…?_

—Bueno, no. No es como si te quedaras aquí para siempre, pero… tendrás que esperar un tiempo —aclaró algo dudoso, pero luego de hacer una pausa silenciosa, le sonrió tratando de animarlo—. Entonces volverás, pero tendrás que esperar.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo?

—Eso en realidad no lo sé. Yo llevo estando aquí desde hace bastante, y… —comenzó a decir, cada vez más incómodamente. De pronto una luz salió cerca, llamándoles la atención. Se miraron entre ellos, y luego de eso, ambos se acercaron lentamente. Parecía una especie de portal—. Oh, vaya. No esperaba que pasara esto justo ahora.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó curioso Mikey.

—Ya llegó mi hora de volver a la vida —alegó con una sonrisa algo triste, y Mikey lo observó bajando las cejas—. Y esto… sólo sucede una vez cada mil años.

— _¿Qué…?_ —Miró hacia el portal, estupefacto—. ¿Tengo que esperar… mil años para salir de aquí?

—Sí, ese es el tiempo en el que tus recuerdos se borrarán, y comenzarás una nueva vida.

—¿Mis recuerdos?

—Sí, es así. Yo ya olvidé todo de mi vida, así que tengo que volver a renacer. De eso se trata.

—Pero… si es así… yo… Ya estoy muerto, ¿no? —Preguntó finalmente, casi al borde de las lágrimas. El rubio asintió con tristeza—. Pero… si pasan mil y años y olvido a mis hermanos… ¿De qué me sirve volver? Ya… ellos ya no estarán, y yo… los olvidaré.

Se formó un gran silencio, uno bastante pesado. El joven de repente soltó un suspiro pesado y enseriándose miró hacia el mutante.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—… Miguel Ángel.

—Bien, Miguel Ángel, yo… espero que recuerdes tu nombre —comentó volviendo a sonreírle, y acercándose a él, puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y sinceridad—. Y espero que vuelvas con tu familia. Mientras tanto, te regalo la vida que no necesito.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera! —Exclamó entendiendo el comportamiento del chico, quien luego lo empujó con fuerza hacia el portal—. ¡No me dijiste tu nombre! —recordó mientras era succionado por ese puente.

Entonces el muchacho borró su sonrisa, pero luego de unos instantes volvió a reponerla, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¡Es que no lo recuerdo! ¡Pero espero que mi nuevo nombre te pertenezca, Miguel Ángel!

Y finalmente toda la luz hizo perder de vista al simpático chico brillante.


End file.
